BC mage stamina gear
The High King Maulgar 25-man raid encounter has an add named Krosh Firehand, which requires a mage to tank using Spellsteal to remove his Spell Shield, and maintaining aggro through modest DPS. The stolen spell shield lasts 30 seconds and reduces the damage of spells by 75%. Krosh is typically the third or fourth of the four adds to be killed prior to High King, so it is your job to hold his attention while the others are downed. Once DPS commences you must continue this cycle until he is killed, which is thankfully pretty quick. You can then join your fellow raiders in the casual Tank and Spank of High King. Stats that are required are: * About 10,000+ unbuffed health * 8,000 to 10,000 mana * 6 to 8% hit * 500+ or so damage. This guide is intended to to prepare mages with gear from normal and heroic instances. Some items specified are from Karazhan, as it is safe to assume a guild attempting Gruul's Lair would have those items attainable as well. Naturally, if you are progressing beyond Gruul's while still doing Gruul's, there is gear from the higher-level raids that will greatly exceed those listed here. Links to filtered Wowhead searches are provided for each category to aid you there. Stamina is your focus when selecting gear, but do not neglect intellect or spell damage as you will need it to maintain aggro. Spell hit is required for a proper set. A 'Nothing to Steal' no-cast does not trigger the GCD (1.5 sec) but a resist does. A double resist on Spellsteal means you could take over 17k damage in 3 seconds, which will likely result in death. Krosh is a boss-level elite, therefore a mage will have a 83% chance to hit with spells without other talents, buffs or gear coming into account. At level 70, it takes 12.6 points of hit rating to increase Spell Hit by 1%, the cap being at 99%. Therefore you need 202 spell hit (12.6x(99-83)=201.6) to reach the cap. Arcane Focus talent makes a big boost in spell hit percentage for spells of that school, which Spellsteal is. With five points in Arcane Focus, you would need only 76 Hit Rating (6%) from gear to successfully Spellsteal 99% of the time. For Alliance, having a Draenei in your group with Inspiring Presence (Priest, Mage, or Shaman) will give you 1% Spell Hit and an Elemental Shaman with Totem of Wrath gives 3% Hit. "/hug Draenei Elemental Shaman" or lucky you for being a Draenei Mage with Arcane Focus. Fire Resistance is worthless in this fight, as Krosh's spells ignore fire resist. It's a good idea, however, to have Mage Armor on for the increased Mp5 despite the resist not helping. Notes Here are some things to keep in mind while collecting/refining your set and gathering up your inventory prior to battle: * All of the gear listed below will work, but may not be optimal. Make sure to have at least TWO, level 69-70 "... of Stamina" gear equipped to push yourself over 11k hp. BoE Greens are not listed (there are way too many) but a good one can have up to 84 stamina. There are also BoE blues that can have up to 90 stamina. Other items 'of the Sorcerer' (stam, dmg, and int) and 'of the Whale' (stam and spirit) can be good too. Simply go the the Auction House and search for 'of Stamina', etc. * Season 1 Arena set pieces are now easy to obtain via PvP honor and battleground marks. Resilience doesn't do much for you in this fight but this gear has lots of +Stam, +Spell Power and gem slots. The +Crit will help you with threat generation. Naturally, if you're an Arena fighter, Merciless or Vengeful would be a good way to go. If you're replacing items, consider re-gemming/enchanting the old items for more +stam and +hit. Don't overlook the other arena rewards like for your off-hand. * Preferred gems are listed as the last part of the gear tables. Shouldn't need to be said but: Don't have empty gem slots! Socket bonuses are often very beneficial but remember that you aren't required to match colors to slots if you don't need the socket bonus. * Enchant everything that can be enchanted or improved with an armor kit, glyph etc. Potential enchants are listed with the items below. * Have potions at the ready: is a good catch-all and if you're and alchemist: and are a winning pair. An herbalist gathered (anyone can use) can save you if you take a big hit and the healer is a bit slow or (herbalists only) can mitigate damage if Fire Ward or Ice Barrier are on cooldown and the spell shield isn't up. * Before the pull, make sure you have 3-Charges on your and a Warlock's Master Healthstone in your bag and on the toolbar. * or which gives you another +30 Stamina. These are purchased using from the Bash'ir Landing Crystalforge or Aether-tech Assistant. The shards are rewards or drops while performing Ogri'la Dailies. The flasks are not soulbound so your guild should farm these as there are flavors for the whole raid. * Don't Forget the Stamina Food: & +30 Stam, +20 Stam +8 mP5, , , , , & +20 Stamina and Spirit. * Omor the Unscarred in heroic Ramparts has four drops that can be used in your tank set. Doing heroic Omor runs almost always nets something useful for a Krosh tanking mage. * - The warlock's set is heavy with the desired stats, so many of the slots reference it. * - Good Stamina/Intellect and the two-piece set bonus is +35 hit. * - These pieces have large amounts of stam, int, mp5, and decent plus damage, making them good to fill up slots that your not getting drops for. * The , , , items from G'eras in the Terrace of Light at the center of Shattrath City have great stamina and fire resistance, but nothing else. As previously stated, fire resistance does not reduce damage in this fight. Gear Tables Weapon Slots Note: Using a one handed weapon allows you to equip a high stamina off-hand. Wand Slot Note: * These socketed wands (only two in the game) can have 21 Stam with a Head Slot Neck Slot Shoulder Slot Back Slot Chest Slot Wrist Slot Hand Slot Waist Slot Note: ** Unclear but this may also drop off Murmur in heroic Shadow Labyrinth Leg Slot Foot Slot Ring Slots Note: * There is a flavor for each stage of your Violet Eye reputation (exalted one is shown). See the page for Violet Signet of the Archmage for the others. Trinket Slots Note: * These trinkets follow the common format of a 'Use:' feature that can greatly increase dps for a short time. This is good for both building initial aggro and finishing off the boss. Preferred Gems Mage Gear Links User:Crafall/Crafall Stamina Category:Mages